


To lose my reputation

by lovestoread92



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestoread92/pseuds/lovestoread92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B had it all. He was popular and dating the hottest girl in the school.<br/>However, not everything was as it seemed.<br/>Meanwhile, K was the only openly gay in school. He was hopelessly in love with B, but He knew he had no chance with him. But one night they run into each other in gay bar and it turned out that B was gay as well and their feelings for each other were mutual. After that they started seeing each other but B wanted to keep their romance a secret because he was afraid to come out and he didn't want to lose his reputation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally looking up for me now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One more night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14131) by Alison447. 



> Ok so I got this idea from the Youtube trailer that is out there called one night and because on tumblr someone mentioned something about some one writing this I hope that you like it here is the link of the video if you want to watch it the author did a great job! all props to her! http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=J-xlhlOJuro enjoy!!

Crash! Uggg Kurt thought not again he thought as he reached down to pick up all his books and papers for class. It was the third time this week that this had this happened, and he was going to be late for Glee again because of it. As he reaches down to get the last of it sees a hand reaching over and grabbing some of his papers bracing himself for it to be another nethanderal coming back to throw it in his face. Instead he looked up and sees the most gorgeous human ever created. The boy had brown curly hair that was slicked back in gel, eyes that looked warm comforting a bit and the prettiest color of honey, he was on the tan side and dressed very well in a long sleeved button down and black skinny jeans. He was also saying something as Kurt was staring off in space.  
I’m sorry what Kurt asked embarrassed  
The boy laughed I was just asking if you were ok he said in concern. I saw Azimo coming I can usually distract him enough so he doesn’t go after you but I guessed it didn’t work this time he said blushing a bit but otherwise looking concerned.  
Oh Kurt replied, yeah he said I’m fine this happens a lot more then you think I am kind of used to it by now. He reached over to get the papers out of the boy’s hand seeing a frown on his face that he hopes for some reason he didn’t put there.  
I’m Blaine by the way the boy says smiling now holding out his hand now free hand.  
Kurt the other boy replies taking the hand in his. it was soft almost smooth, except the roughness in his fingers. Kurt wondered dreamily for a second if he might play guitar.  
Well Kurt Blaine says it was very nice to meet you. Blaine looks at him for a second with a strange look on his face like he is studying him for something more out of Kurt then what is there.  
Well I probably should go Kurt says suddenly aware that he was still holding Blaine’s hand and pulled it back his face reddening. I’m already late Glee practice he says.  
Oh ok Blaine says sounding, was that disappointment? No Kurt thinks that’s impossible.  
Umm Kurt says nervously, hey he says just as Blaine was about to turn around to leave do you think that I could maybe buy you a cup of coffee? You know just as a thanks for everything Kurt babbles on.  
Blaine smiles I would love that.  
Ok Kurt says taking a breath how about later today? Maybe after glee meet me at the Lima bean at four?  
Sounds fantastic! Blaine says with a little bounce.  
Kurt laughs ok see you then he turns around to leave with a wave to Blaine. Maybe things are looking up for Kurt after all who knew. He walks in to glee late but with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kurt find out who Blaine really is by who he hangs out with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of youtube video the link is in the AN in the first chapter please check it out it is really good!   
> also I do not own Glee or any of the characters these belong to Ryan Murphey and Fox!!!!

Kurt rushed into the coffee shop making at right at four. He got out of Glee late because miss know it all berry had to lecture about how important the value of time is or something like that. He walked in doing a look through and didn’t Blaine. Kurt got a frown on his face he must have just been held up doing something he thinks as he gets into line to order.   
Hello! The Batista says what I can get you?  
Umm Kurt thinks, he realizes that he has no idea what Blaine gets. I will get a medium Non Fat Mocha, and he thinks again a medium drip he says. Keep it simple he thinks Blaine seems like a simple drink person.   
I am so sorry he hears behind him and he jumps turning around to see Blaine. He is about to reply but stops and what he sees Blaine, he is in his outfit from earlier but his hair is more loose and it is wet it looks like he just took a shower he looks amazing Kurt thinks. He realizes that he is staring at him again.  
So I had to take a shower so I wasn’t gross he hears Blaine finish.   
Oh Kurt replies clearing his throat. Its ok don’t worry about it I just got here myself, are soloist kind of gets power hungry sometimes Kurt says with a laugh that stopped with the look on Blaine’s face like he was offended or trying to be at least. I ordered if that’s ok Kurt said uncomfortably, Medium drip alright? I didn’t really know what you would want but it seemed like something you would like Kurt says babbling on.   
Blaine laughs actually that is perfect thanks he says.   
One nonfat mocha! One of the employees yells behind the counter holding out a cup.  
That’s me Kurt says shifting around. Umm why don’t I find us a seat he says going to take the cup from the barista?   
Yeah Blaine says sounds good. He was giving Kurt that look again like he can’t quite figure him out.  
Kurt went to go sit down and caught himself staring at Blaine, he was staring at him so long that he didn’t see the door to the Lima bean open and didn’t realize who came in until she walked up to Blaine. Great Kurt thought what does she want he thought   
Hey Rach! he heard Blaine say what are you doing here?   
Rachel just walked up to him and kissed him. Kurt’s heart dropped no, he thought impossible.  
I was just going to get some coffee and maybe come over to your house. I miss you she said with a pouty face.  
Oh Blaine said uncomfortably, well I actually have coffee already he said as the Barista yelled his order out and he grabbed it. I came here with Kurt he said pointing over to Kurt trying to hide from Rachel’s glare.   
Oh Rachel said with a disgusted but disappointed look on her face. She whispered something in Blaine’s ear and he laughed. Kurt felt tears coming to his eyes at that.  
Well don’t stay out too late OK Rachel said. I don’t want you falling asleep again before we have are skype date with a seductive look on her face that made Kurt sick.   
OK he said and they kissed again as Rachel walked out the door and Blaine over to Kurt.   
Sorry about that he said she can be a handful sometimes Blaine said apologetically, but you should know that I guess huh he said laughing.   
Kurt was gathering his stuff up as quickly as possible. He couldn’t stop the tears that where coming as he thought about Rachel and Blaine together, and that laugh that laugh being used against him.  
Umm Kurt Blaine said when he noticed Kurt packing to leave are you OK? He said putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.  
I just remembered I have something to do. Kurt said cursing the crack in his voice   
Oh Blaine said removing his hand he looked hurt. Umm OK well I will see you tomorrow at school then I guess.  
Yeah Kurt said see you around Blaine. With that he hurried out leaving a very confused and upset Blaine at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review and let me know how I am doing thanks!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am thinking that I am going to update on my days off which are Sun-Wends Morning so I will try to update then as much as possible and maybe be able to later in the week if time allows.   
> I do not own the characters of glee they belong to Ryan Murphey and fox.   
> Enjoy!!!!1

Glee club that is all that is left of this horrible day Kurt thought. Today had to be one of the worse days of Kurt’s life. He was picked up and thrown in a dumpster the minute he got to school, then slammed against the locker at least five times already so he had a raging headache, plus he just kept thinking about Blaine. That laugh that was on his face, the one towards him Kurt has always tried to hold himself together be proud and not worry about what other people thought of him but just seeing it on Blaine’s face was worse than any locker slam he has ever experienced.  
Hey Kurt, he heard a voice behind him he turned around. Of course it was Blaine it’s been a rotten day all day today why change that.   
Hey Kurt said, as he was turning around to leave.  
Kurt wait can I please talk to you for a sec?  
Kurt was exhausted. He just wanted to go home and read the new vogue that he got in the mail yesterday but he needed to make it to Glee first.  
Listen Blaine, I am sorry about yesterday ok! I am sorry that I talked bad about Rachel I didn’t mean for it to hurt you or offend you or whatever Kurt said annoyed at being delayed again from glee.  
Blaine just looked at Kurt confused. Is that why you left in such hurry yesterday Kurt? Listen Rachel is a handful if I stopped being friends with everyone that talked bad about her then I wouldn’t have friends ok?  
Blaine called them friends something in Kurt’s stomach fluttered at that. No Kurt thought, as he saw the laugh on Blaine’s face as Rachel gave him that look of disgust.   
Blaine, Kurt said tiredly listen it wasn’t just that. We are two different people, I am the kid that is the end of the food chain here and that is used as a human cannon ball on a daily basis and you, your people are the one that inflict that. I know that you never are the culprit he interrupted Blaine as he began the protest but besides gong as far as distracting azmino have you ever tried to stop it I mean tell them to knock it off?  
The look on Blaine’s face was answer enough.   
That’s what I thought. l I need to get to glee I don’t want to be late again Rache will have a fit. See you around Blaine ok? Kurt left and headed to glee walking over to his spot waiting for mr shue to come in. he was late of course like always.   
Hey there guys, Mr. shue greeted. Well as you guys know we need another male vocalist for sectionals. This peeked Kurt’s interest, it may be false hope but maybe it meant a solo. Wait Mr. shue is still talking he realized shaking his head to focus.  
So with that brief introduction mr shue continued I would like to introduce you to Blaine Anderson are newest member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think and if you have anything you wolud like to see thanks!!!1


	4. Must fix this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Blaine joins the Glee club?? trouble??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been awhile and I have no idea if any one is even still reading this but if you are here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!

Kurt shook his head sure that he was dreaming it could be, no but it was standing in front of the room smiling was none other than Blaine. He looked so unfazed by everything like they didn’t just have a disagreement out in the hallway.   
Yes Kurt, Will said looking up at Kurt’s raised hand with a confused expression on his face.  
Do we even know if he can sing Mr. Shue?? Or are we just letting any popular kid come through this door now as long as it will gives us popularity?? All the sudden he felt all eyes on him some who looked like they agreed some shocked and others kind of looked pissed.  
Excuse me!! Kurt heard Rachel exclaim, offended by the accusation that was just made at her boyfriend.   
Yeah Kurt that was kind of rude don’t you think?? Mr. Shue said interrupting what was sure to be a great Miss Berry fit. I think that you should apologize to Blaine Kurt.  
Kurt was just about to open up his mouth to protest when he heard Blaine speak up for himself. Finally.   
No its fine Mr. Shue, Blaine said looking at Kurt with an unreadable expression on his face. Kurt is right if I am going to be a part of this club then I need to prove myself, show that even if we are two separate groups of people that we can still be a team. Isn’t that right Kurt?? Blaine said his gaze never leaving Kurt’s despite Kurt’s hands now becoming the most interesting thing in the room to him.  
Ok Mr. Shue says kind of confused, I guess if you want to then take it away Blaine.  
Blaine smiled over at Mr. Shue as he walked over to the piano starting to play some notes.  
You think I’m pretty without any make up on you think I’m funny when I tell the punch lines wrong I know you get me so why let my wants come down down   
Before you met me I was alright but things where kind of heavy you brought me to life now every February you’ll be my valentine valentine   
Kurt listened as Blaine started the chores, and as he finished the song looking around to his fellow glee mates noticed how awed they are by he curly head boy.  
So what do you guys think?? am I in?? Blaine asked, looking around hopefully.  
Blaine, Mr. Shue said after seeing all the nods from his students welcome to glee club!! He exclaimed a smile growing on his face, but it quickly faded as he saw Kurt rush out of the room with not word to anyone.   
What’s wrong with Kurt Mr. Shue asked?  
He must just hate knowing he was wrong about Blainy boo Rachel said losing the smug look she had on her face. The one that made Kurt run out, the one she had when she mouthed the word loser at him.  
I’m going to the bathroom real quick Mr. Shue, maybe get a drink, all the singing made me thirsty Blaine lied walking out of the room ignoring his girlfriend’s call after him. He didn’t know why he wanted to go after Kurt, but he did he knew he needed to check on him make sure he was ok he knew that his girlfriend was responsible for his running out of glee today. He didn’t know how, but he knew it was her that put that look on his face as he left. The tears that no one saw. He ran out of the parking lot seeing Kurt calling after him trying to get his attention, but it was too late he was already getting in his car by the time he got out there. All he saw was the back of his black navigator pulling away. He was going to fix this he thought he had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i now have a lap top and can write more and on a daily basis too hopefully so there will be more where that came from!! I hope you like where this is going. please R&R to let me know what you think and if there needs to be changes or even ideas on how the story can go!! I am always open to ideas!! Thanks so much!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know how I did thanks!!


End file.
